This contract represents a Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase I award, and supports performance of a research study to develop a simplified method to detect the fetal magnetoencephalogram utilizing Superconducting Quantum Interference Devices (SQUID). The end product of this contract is a final report, which shall summarize results of the research work conducted hereunder. Specifications for performance of the study and the final report deliverable are provided in Section C, ARTICLE c.1.